Not to win, but to save (A Star Wars one-shot)
by ObitineWinterWidowShipper
Summary: Obi-Wan sets off to rescue an old friend and finds an old enemy. Rated T for saftey!


"What now?" My words were cold and harsh, aimed at the figure behind me. A shiver ran through me as I thought about another bout of interrogation. If only…

"Oh, so I assume you don't want to be rescued?" His sarcasm tinged with an oh-so familiar Coruscanti accent reached my ears. He had come! Perhaps, after all, hope was not lost.

"Obi-Wan!" I exclaimed, jumping up to embrace him in a warm hug. "I was starting to think you wouldn't come." Thoughts raced through my mind, memories. And I remember, during that one moment that had broke Obi-Wan, I had been there to comfort him, in a way, to save him. And now he was doing the same for me.

"I would always come for you," he replied, gently yet awkwardly pushing me off him. "We need to move. I have a squadron of Rebel troopers waiting for us." He turned and exited the now open door of the cell.

Wasn't he supposed to be watching Luke? "Hold on, I thought you were supposed to be watching Luke-" I started, confused.

"I was. But then I learned that you had been captured," His voice faltered for a mere moment, almost so short that I didn't notice. Almost. "Bail set me up with a squad."

"Just so you could rescue me?" I asked in amazement. We had been friends for many years, yet Obi-Wan's loyalty still amazed me. I could not think of many other people as selfless as him, willing to risk their life to rescue me.

"Yes. I'm not sure what I would do if I couldn't see you again." Were those traces of affection I sensed from him? This was like the time during the Clone Wars when…

"Oh, and I have something for you," he said, interrupting my thoughts and reaching into the folds of his tunic. He pulled out a shining silver object.

"My lightsaber! I exclaimed, lunging for it.

In turn, he held it high above my head and said, "Not before I hear a 'thank you'."

"In your dreams!" I teased, "Plus you never thank me." I playfully drove my elbow into Obi-Wan's stomach, allowing me time to jump up and swipe my lightsaber away. I grinned, clipping it to my belt.

"Why does that always work?" He complained.

"Because you're never expecting it!" I countered. "Where'd you find it?" I asked.

"You'd be surprised how little respect uncivilized people have for civilized weapons." He replied, earning a laugh from me. Obi-Wan and his nonsense about civilized and uncivilized weapons.

We continued walking down the many long, dark, hallways. I felt a presence move within the station, and I shivered. Obi-Wan noticed this and slid his robe off, draping it around my shoulders. This act just provided more proof of how close Obi-Wan and I were.

There was no doubt that he had also felt the presence. He had been closer to Anakin than anyone, possibly with the exception of Padme.

Soon, a squadron of Rebel Troopers came alongside us. "Sir, we've scanned the databanks and found traces of information on a superweapon called the Death Star," The lead trooper said, handing Obi-Wan a data pad.

He scanned over the information and then handed it to me. I scanned it over. The Empire was going to build a superweapon called the Death Star, supposebly with the capability to destroy entire planets.

"We shouldn't have to worry about this for a while." I said, handing the data pad back to the trooper.

Obi-Wan then cut in, "This information could be very valuable. Take her and back to the ship. I'll rendezvous with you afterwards." I opened my mouth to protest as Obi-Wan continued, "There is a great evil that I need to face. Alone."

"You can't beat him Obi-Wan. He's too powerful, even for you." I protested, fear twisting in my stomach. If Obi-Wan were to go up against Anakin, there was no way he could hope to win.

Obi-Wan brought his hand to my shoulder and said, "Don't worry." He turned away and walked down a hall perpendicular to the one I was standing in.

"Come on, Ma'am. We need to move. The General can only give us a certain amount of time."

We were walking to the ship when a flurry of movement caught my eye. I turned, and there was Obi-Wan, lightsaber drawn, preparing to face Anakin. Emotions flared within me as I tried to calm ignited his now crimson lightsaber. They moved forward and their sabers clashed in a flurry of red and blue. Anakin put such rage, such hatred, into his attacks that Obi-Wan could not turn his attacks against him. It took Obi-Wan such an effort to block every swing of Anakin's saber that he was stuck forming a defensive cocoon around him. Worse, he was starting to tire. Obi-Wan had less and less extra time to block blows. He realized he was losing and retreated a few steps. He looked and saw me standing watching the battle. A rebel trooper came over to me and spoke, "Ma'am, we need to get out of here." I ignored him. There were more important things at stake here. Anakin advanced towards Obi-Wan, my heart thundering with each step. _Run!_ I heard in my head. Anakin continued advancing towards Obi-Wan. _You have to leave!_ I heard again. I sensed that Obi-Wan became oddly calm and I could feel his determination. Determination not to win, but to save.

And then Vader's red blade pierced through Obi-Wan's chest.

"No!" My scream pierced the air as I saw Obi-Wan's body crumple to the ground. "No! Obi-Wan!" I screamed. Something salty and wet slipped down my cheeks. Every instinct in my mind was telling me to run, yet everything in my heart was telling me to go to Obi-Wan. So I obeyed neither. I stood still, and allowed Rebel troopers to escort me back to the ship. They sat me down and I stared at a wall, thoughts running through my head. Why had he done this? Why couldn't I be the one to save him instead?

I curled Obi-Wan's cloak tighter around me and let tears fall freely from my eyes, the image of his lifeless body crumpled and broken on the ground in my mind.

His last words had been _You have to leave_. And it was only fitting to obey them, I had to leave him behind.

 **A/N** : Thank you so much for reading this far! It means a lot to me! I might make this a two-shot, so let me know and review!


End file.
